


“My Pretty Bird.”

by WolfaMoon



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Diaval, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Diaval, Protective Maleficent, Protectiveness, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Aurora is sick and Diaval tries to protect her but the nannies have none of it.





	“My Pretty Bird.”

“My Pretty Bird.”  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Aurora is sick and Diaval tries to protect her but the nannies have none of it.  
Disclaimers: Don’t Own.

“My Pretty Bird”

Aurora is not crying but she is moaning and sweating. She is not well. Diaval rubs against her but he can’t help her in this form. Going down to her supposed three nannies he caws at them. They swat at him and then one grabs a broom. Hitting him hard with the broom, Diaval hits the windowsill on his way out. They closed the shutters.   
Crumpled on the ground he caws. His wing hurts but he needs to get to Aurora. His mistress will come for him, he hopes and than heal him and Aurora. Flapping as hard as he can he get to her window and hops over slowly. Cawing lowly he rubs against Aurora. Her eyes slit open and she sees her friend moves slowly to her.  
“Pretty bird.” Moving her arm to form a nest he hops slowly into it. “Pretty bird.” Aurora moans.  
*  
Maleficent grew angry that Diaval had not returned yet. Storming out of the Moore she makes her way to the beasty’s house. Using magic she makes her ways to the child’s room. There the child is moaning and… laying a hand on the child she can feel the fever. The poor beasty is sick. Spying her servant she glares at him. But the bird has not moved. Kneeling down she cast a spell to help ease the child’s pain. Laying a hand on the raven he doesn’t stir.   
“Diaval,” she screeches at him. The bird doesn’t move. “Diaval,” her voice changes to concern. Reaching for him the child pulls her nest closer around him. Protective little beasty. Gold magic lifts the arm from around her bird. Reaching she pulls the bird to her. The bird does not move to her touch. “Diaval?” she felt the small rise and fall of his breathe. Waving a hand she cures the little beasty before taking her raven.  
*  
Back in the Moore she lays Diaval in her nest.  
“Into a man.” Diaval changes and cries out. He pulls himself into a fetal position, whimpering. “Diaval?”  
“Mistress,” he moans. He tries to move his arm but he cries out. She moves toward him and he cringes back.  
“Diaval, what happened?” Kneeling down she weaves some magic over his arm taking the pain away.  
“Her nannies wouldn’t listen to me. Aurora..” he sits up quickly but cries out falling back. “She’s ill mistress. She needs you. She needs…”  
“I took care of her.”  
“Thank you.” He lets himself slide down to the ground. “Good.” Maleficent takes in the raven man. He is happy that she helped beasty but allows himself to feel the pain.   
“Silly bird.” she weaves her magic over him healing him. Diaval smiles at her before passing out.   
They had hurt her.. Bird… servant … friend.  
*  
Going back to the house she gives the three nannies a scratchy rash. She would not hurt or kill her fellow fairy folk. But she could make their lives miserable for a couple of days.  
*  
“Pretty bird, pretty bird!!” the child Aurora called. She walked to their usual haunts. “Where are you? I hope you are okay.” Maleficent watches the child call for Diaval. She’s not sure if she should allow him near her. He gets hurt around her. “Pretty bird.” The child sits saddened. The weather looks to change with her mood. The gifts bestowed upon her. She will always be happy.   
Returning to her nest Diaval is asleep. Sitting down she rubs her hand through his feathered human hair. Running her fingers till she gets to the nape of his neck she twirls her finger in his hair, scratching ever so gently. His head tilts up into the touch.   
“Diaval,” he hums to the call of his name. “Are you able to be my wings?” The human arm raises.  
“I think so mistress.”  
“Does it hurt?”  
“It twinges but if I were still a wild raven I would be dead.” If he were a wild bird he would not be in this situation. She weaves some magic around his arm healing it completely and taking away the pain. He looks at his arm as she weaves the magic. Testing it he bows his head. “Thank you mistress.”  
“The beasty misses you. Go to her.” changing Diaval into his true form he flies off.  
*  
Maleficent watches the sky as she walks to where Aurora last was. It changes to bright and sunny. Diaval must be with Aurora. As she gets closer she hears Aurora giggling and talking.  
“I am so glad you are alright, pretty bird.” Diaval sits on her shoulder as Aurora runs them around. Then she stops and walks slowly to home. “Aunties.” She calls.  
The window opens to show one of the aunties covered in a red rash.  
“Stay out my dear we don’t want you getting sick. What are you doing with that pest on your shoulder?”  
“This is my friend.”  
“Well don’t let him into the house.” She closes the shutters.  
“Than I’ll never go inside.” Aurora reaches up to stroke Diaval. “Come let’s go for a walk.” She hums as she walks away from the cottage. “My pretty bird.”

The End


End file.
